Ai No Seikatsu
by HyruleAlchemistZero-ULTIMATE
Summary: It was Haruyo Kichida's first day at Cross Academy... then it happened. Aido x OC


My first day as the new girl in day-class; and I'm first in line to give a whole box of chocolates to Hanabusa Aido. Night-class student or not; I bet he'll be hot! Oh, here comes the Yuki now. "Alright, remember; if anyone is injured, report to the nurse's office and get to your room to rest if necessary! The gates are now, OPEN!" I ran as fast as I could to find Aido. All the girls were running everywhere; trampling some people. I looked in the ballroom, the sun dormitory, Headmaster Cross's office, everywhere. I have no choice... but to look in the moon dormitory..! When I looked through the damp and dark halls; something brushed up against my shoulder. I held on to the box of chocolates tighter in my arms as I try to run away; but I run into something and fall back. "W-What do you want from me?!" I asked scarred. "Sorry if I scared you, usually... 2 or 3 girls try to find me here." It was Aido. He helped me up and my face was against his chest. For some reason, his clothes smelled like lavender. "I'm guessing you were the first in line, right: Haruyo Kichida?" "You don't need to be so formal! You could call me Kichida!" "Phew! I thought you wouldn't like me! So, did ya' bring me some chocolates?" "Of course, I wouldn't let you wake up without having boxes of chocolates by your bedside, Aido!" I said as I gave the chocolates to him. He grabbed them and ate them all up! I was about to throw-up. "So, what's your blood type?" "M-My blood type..? It's A+." "That, was just a random question I wanted to ask. Meet me by the bushes behind the ballroom, tonight. I have a surprise for you... Kichida." He kissed me on the forehead and he walked away. I better get some sleep for tonight...

10:00 pm (who knew time goes by so swift during Xocolatl's day)

It's been 5 minutes past 10, and Aido is nowhere to be seen. I starting to think he just blackmailed me. There's just no way he would do that... "Kichida-chan, I'm here, my love." When I turned around; I saw the beautiful Hanabusa Aido. He was wearing an elegant tuxedo; and he had a bouquet of roses. I was wearing a black skirt, a blouse, and a vest. "You look nervous, should I take you back to your room?" he asked. "N-No thank you. So, what's behind these bushes and shrubs anyway?" Aido went through first, and he took my hand and pulled me through. There was a large shrine, and a stone pathway. It reminded me of my grandpa's house in Kyoto. Aido led me into the shrine, and there was a small table with food. "Aido, I didn't know you could cook. Most of my friends tell me your food is worse than Yuki's handmade chocolate." "Hey, my food isn't that bad! Blame my cousin for not helping me! I wasn't able to sleep because of the stupid scholars trying to get me to help them to "change world history"!" "Whoa, no need to get angry."

We both sat down and started eating. Aido's fangs were just so fluorescent; to me, he's more handsome than Kaname. It's like he's a prince and I'm a princess- destined to meet him. "So Kichida-chan, you just arrived here Saturday mornin', right?" he asked. "Yeah... my Dad died from being hit by a truck. So, my Mom sent me here to get away from all the madness. I mean, my older brother was found in an alley... unconscious. So, how come every time saw you for the last 2 days; you smiled at me? I haven't seen anyone smile at me like that for a while." "Because, I knew there was something special with you. It's like I was able to sense you before you came to Cross Academy. Besides, the first time I saw you, my heart nearly stopped beating.

The truth is... I love you- Kichida-chan!" He said. Aido kissed me on the lips and we both fell back- the candle light went out, and all we heard were the winds blowing the trees. He rolled over and started breathing hard. "Aido... you need blood, don't you?" I asked "Y-Yeah... I feel... weak." He said. I helped Aido sit up- he sank his fangs into my neck and started to drink my blood. My head started to hurt, and I was able to hear my heartbeat. He stopped drinking my blood, and I felt too tired to move. "I'll take you back to my room. You need rest." He said while he wiped the blood of his mouth. He picked me up and took me to his room. When we got there, he put me in his bed and I immediately fell asleep. I felt him kiss my forehead, and he laid down next to me.

_12:30 pm_

**. . . . .**

"W-What do you mean you'll be a mom?!" Yuki yelled. "Yeah... it's Aido's." I said. "Did you tell the headmaster about this?" She asked. "Nope. The only ones that know are Kain, Aido, and you._ It's already been a few months... since the date between Aido and I..._" Yuki hugged me after I said that. "I guess that makes me an Zero and uncle and me an Aunt!" I smiled as well when she had a said that statement."Will it be a boy or a girl?" "Probably a boy. I have to talk to Aido to figure out what his name will be. Or, Maybe you and Zero can help me!" "Um, I guess. Come on, let's go come up with a name for you son in Zero's room."

. . . .

"So, you're telling me... that you're pregnant?!" Zero yelled. Yuki and I covered his mouth with our hands, telling him not to say that out loud. "Well... I guess I could help you come up with a name. Wait, who's the father?" He asked. "Hanabusa Aido." I said. "Ok. Did you really think I would be surprised by that? No wonder why I heard all that moaning." Yuki and Zero laughed a bit, and I blushed. "Maybe his name could be Arashi? That's a good name." Yuki said in a delightful tone. "Ryuunosuke is the name I would suggest." Back and forth, my friends kept suggesting names for my baby. But, Zero suggested a name that I liked: Yuudai. I thanked him, and left to go tell Aido. It was dark in the Moon Dormitory as usual. I went into Aido's room, and he was awake. "Aido, I came up with a name for our boy." I told him. "Ok, what would that name be, Kichida-chan?" "His name should be Yuudai." "Hey, that's actually a pretty good name. Also, I think we should tell the other Night-class students about this; I don't think we should keep this a secret." "We could tell them right now." He grabbed my hand, and led me to the main hall of the dormitory. The students were either sitting down, or walking around. "Aido, what is a human doing here?" Kaname asked in a suspicious way. Most of the students were looking straight at me. "Kaname-sama, this girl isn't just a human. She's my Wife." Kaname slapped Aido in the face, and I fell on the floor. My head started hurting, and it felt like I was about to throw up. "Hm? Kichida, are you alright?" Senri asked. I cleared my throat before speaking. _"I-It's coming..." _ "What?!" Everyone yelled.

_A few days later: Kichida's room... _

_And so, Aido and Kichida's baby: Yuudai, was born. _

"Aw, he looks so adorable! He even has my eyes!" Aido said. I held Yuudai in my arms, and he had a pretty good grip on Aido's finger. "Oh, Ms. Kichida!" It was Headmaster Cross... he must've found out about what happened. "I heard you and Aido have a son! Congratulations!" He said. Yuki then came through the door and blocked him. "Dad, leave them alone! They just got back from the hospital a few days ago!" She yelled. "I suppose I should leave them be. Take care Oh, and Yuki; you should stay here for a while a keep watch. We wouldn't want any Level-E vampires attacking." "Right..." The headmaster left, and Yuki walked over to see Yuudai. "He's so cute! So, is he a vampire, or human?" she asked. "Both." Aido said the exact thing I said. We laughed. Even Yuudai laughed a bit. "Hey, I got an idea. Do you think we can introduce the baby to some of the students?" "Um, sure. Aido will have to stay here since it's still daytime."


End file.
